


Niño Perdido

by jojo_joe



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Childhood, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “只有我妈妈叫我拿破仑，”他总这么说，重复几率之高几近于掩盖某种谎言，只有自己才明白其中原因。





	1. Chapter 1

-  
拿破仑——至少他是这么叫自己的——是个十岁出头的小鬼。他有一双机灵的蓝眼睛和漂亮的黑卷发，没人知道他的父亲是谁，他总在街上流窜。报童、牛奶工、帮佣，拿破仑什么都干过。小家伙有女孩儿里都罕见的灵巧双手，轻快又精准，对于路人的口袋是如此，对于店家的门锁更是如此。但穿着浆过的白衬衫与背带短裤走在上城区的时候，他就是个如假包换的蓝血小鬼，同样没人知道那副贵族做派从何而来。

“只有我妈妈叫我拿破仑，”他总这么说，重复几率之高几近于掩盖某种谎言，只有自己才明白其中原因。

-  
时间是临近平安夜的晚上，街上下了层薄雪，没多少人踩过去，只能看见两道歪歪扭扭延伸而去的小脚印。  
拿破仑已经踩好了点，他在这儿徘徊了好几天，今晚就要溜进这家古董店。油画、上发条的八音盒、琉璃水晶灯，一切漂亮得如同童话——不，这种东西连童话书都不会提及。

当然，拿破仑那时候也只是个年龄刚变成两位数的小鬼头，他偷过小摊上的苹果和面包、顺走过服装店一顶绑着羽毛的圆帽，像个偏爱闪光的喜鹊悄悄将自己的口袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊，但对于玻璃门上烫着金色字母的古董店来说，他经验为零。  
夜色已深，初出茅庐的小家伙正被惊吓盒里弹出的发条小丑吓得面色煞白，捂着嘴伏在一张雕花圆几下面，听着落地钟在一片静谧中发出咔哒咔哒的声响。  
“密西西比、密西西比、密西西比……*”热烘烘的呼吸被吹回脸颊，他试着用数山羊般的方法试着让心脏归位，另一边胳膊塞在腋下，手心里紧攥着一只皮革表带的手表——他一直想要一只手表，就像坐在高档轿车里的先生们那样，每次握住方向盘都会有意无意地拽高自己的袖口。

不知数过多少条密西西比河之后，周遭完全安静了下来。小拿破仑探头探脑地挺直身子，玻璃橱窗外的大街空无一人。他将浸了手汗的战利品慢慢地掏出来。  
嚓咚。  
下一秒，金属相撞的尖锐鸣声就炸在耳边，拿破仑甚至没能看清表盘上的读数，不知名的力量便挑着后领拎麻袋般将他甩向地面。小家伙吃痛地闷哼一声，在厚绒地毯上连滚带爬，抱着脑袋刚想起身便被尖锐的佩剑戳在了鼻尖。  
拿破仑仰起头，模糊间指向自己的是一整套中世纪的武士铠甲，他罕见地感到了恐惧。  
“你怀里的那只表，你不能拿走。”铠甲下的声音闷闷说道。  
小家伙一言不发，双臂死死抱在胸前，蓝色的眼睛在黑夜中闪着光。  
铠甲停顿了一会儿，像是意识到对方不打算搭话，便又抛出一个问题。“你一个人来的？”  
“我是独行侠(Lone Ranger)*。”  
“你是独行侠？”那个声音带了些嘲弄的意味，但似乎被幼稚的回话方式逗笑了，“你只是一个人(Solo). 把这当做你的滑铁卢吧，小先生。”

临近午夜，街上的动静更少了，以至于武士突然转身咔嚓咔嚓地走向房间的角落时，小男孩儿惊魂未定地以为自己可以就此逃脱。但很快，那圈闪着金属色泽的轮廓再次出现在他的面前，行动比听起来敏捷了太多。  
“这只手表必须留在店里，”什么东西递了过来，拿破仑下意识一把抓住，摸到他软绵绵的，“作为交换，这个给你。”  
他手里正抓着一只玩具熊，通体纯白、摸起来很软——至少不是寻常玩具店能有的成色。拿破仑动了动手腕，那只小熊便跟着挥舞四肢，看起来很不情愿的样子。  
雪开始下大了，平安夜的钟声响彻整个小城。

“平安夜快乐，拿破仑·索罗。”

 

*密西西比(Mississippi)：数一下是一秒，很多人用这种方式估算时间。  
*独行侠：锤才是演过独行侠的那个人……没什么深刻用意，就当是我的恶趣味。


	2. Chapter 2

-  
拿破仑今年十二岁，但拿破仑失眠。  
他经常盯着掉了一块墙皮的天花板整夜整夜地发呆。家里的台灯坏了，他模仿着时下热门的玩具把灯罩剪出大大小小的窟窿，拧灯泡的地方塞上一根小蜡烛。豆大的火苗舔着烛芯，暖色调的光线从不规则的缝隙间挤出，整间卧室便洋洋洒洒地布满了橙色的星星。

这天晚上有点冷，拿破仑大半张脸都藏在了被子下面，透过被遮挡的视野昏昏沉沉地看那片人造星空，这本可以是无数个寻常夜晚中的某一夜——半睡半醒之间，西北角的星星动了动，很快又是一下。

拿破仑睁开眼睛，感觉暴露在空气里的鼻梁有点冷。他说不清现在是几点了，但屋外黑沉沉的，蜡烛燃得还剩下小半截。  
相伴而生的窸窣声让床上的小家伙彻底清醒过来，一明一灭的星星转为静止，但他右边的一颗很快消失在了墙壁上。他屏息凝神保持着平躺的姿势向床尾看去，却只发现了一团毛绒绒的轮廓——这是他从古董店带出来的小熊。  
白色的玩具熊摇摇晃晃站在单人床的支架上，纵身一跃时正好遮住了一颗星星的光束，地板上落下一声轻柔的噗响。

小白熊只在他入睡时活动，多数时候绕在床边走来走去，盯着（拿破仑偷来的）黑白格棋盘发呆。机会不多，他警惕得很，但拿破仑时不时会找到机会将脸埋在枕头和被子之间，从昏暗的视线死角里偷偷地眯起眼睛打量他，像极了等待圣诞老人钻出烟囱的小朋友。

说真的，拿破仑根本不介意自己有了只会蹦会跳的玩具，他偷偷把守这个秘密，甚至溜去图书馆翻遍了整个童话专区，但没有找到一篇与白色的熊有关的故事。  
直到一天凌晨，小熊怒气冲冲地和一只枕头较上了劲。他一门心思地把那个棉质的出气筒挠得噗噗作响，终于一次用力过猛、早就洗旧了的布面发出不堪重负的吱呀声，从扯开的缝隙里裂出的羽毛飞了满屋满天。  
小熊做贼心虚地回头看了一眼，拿破仑正一副目瞪口呆的傻样挪不开眼，两人都被互相抓了个人赃俱获。  
“你为什么没睡觉？”白熊恶人先告状，声音嗡嗡的，听不出是哪里的口音。  
“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”而拿破仑还愣着，“为什么你的眼睛是蓝色的？”  
“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”  
“你还知道爱丽丝！”小家伙几乎在尖叫了，“你是什么东西变的吗，毛毛虫还是柴郡猫？”  
站直了也没椅子腿高的白熊拧着眉头，看上去打算把拿破仑也当枕头挠一顿。“我也是读书的，好吗？”

-  
事实证明，小熊不仅读童话，他把自己也活成了童话。那是一片建立在冰雪与寒风的遥远国度，他的子民有冰凌雕成的船只，雪花堆叠出的钟楼，苔原的夜晚会盛开蓝色的花。如果不是故事书里必定会出现的邪恶女巫来搅局，那么一国之母本不会沦为风月场的名媛，受尽宠爱的独子更不会变成孩童手里随意摆弄的玩具。  
“不，这一点都不童话！”尚且年幼的拿破仑一时半会还没法接受现实的残酷，他盘腿坐在地毯上，就差没多耙几把自己的卷发，“国王得罪了女巫这事我能理解，睡美人就是这样的——为什么国家会整个消失？你妈妈还……”  
“睡美人是公主。”小白熊坐在他对面，短短的爪子搭在腿上，有那么一瞬间似乎是想学着拿破仑抱起膝盖，三秒后干脆利落地放弃，“而我是王子，不会有人来救王子的。”  
“停，停停停！”这阵势仿佛要开一场辩论会，拿破仑脑筋急转，很快伸出一根食指列出了自己例证，“青蛙王子！”  
“需要公主的吻。”对面回得也很快，“也不会有公主来救国家都没有了的王子的。”  
“不是说真爱之吻就可以吗！”太阳升起前几个小时里，拿破仑孜孜不倦地往那只小熊身上印了不下一百个吻，最后以结结实实糊在脸上的一熊掌终结了这场闹剧。

“所以说，有办法把你变回原样吗？”用尽浑身解数的男孩子终于舍得老实坐下了。  
“只有一句话，”小熊被他放在餐桌对面的椅子上，蔫头耷脑的样子有些可爱，“女巫说，’让时间走下去’。”  
“让时间走下去。”拿破仑重复，然后陷入了沉默。


	3. Chapter 3

-  
拿破仑的整个夏天都在集市上度过。他挤在快活又吵闹的人群中，去这家当帮工，去那家顺两只桃子，熟过头的果肉水汪汪地包在覆盖绒毛的果皮下，一紧张就捏得满手又黏又甜，店家笑着骂他小贼，临收摊前又用牛皮纸裹半只面包丢过去。他晒黑了不少，但没有生雀斑，第二年冬天来临前又恢复了奶白的肤色。  
他相当一段时间没有再去上城区，更别提那家古董店。要不是帮一位腿脚不便的家庭教师送信，他根本不会路过这里。  
古董店还是老样子，玻璃橱窗、老式的烫金字，门口支着圆拱形的挡雨棚。拿破仑张望一会儿，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去，站立在门厅的武士盔甲在机械钟声中沉默地握着一把佩剑。  
于是再一次的，拿破仑绕去了角落的小圆几那里，他一年前看中的手表正好端端地放在那儿。  
“小先生，你看上这块表了？”店主慢吞吞走过来时，小鬼头差点七魄飞了仨，扭过头才发现不过是个蓄胡须的老人，戴着副看起来很精明的眼镜。  
“这是块老表，早在好多年前就彻底停了。”店主感叹般捧起皮表带，“但我们这儿没人会修，连后壳都不知道怎么打开。据说是枚苏维埃的手表，当年的物件就是精细啊。”  
“苏维埃？”拿破仑从没听过这个名字。  
“也早就不存在啦，’轰’的一下，什么都没了。”老人将手表翻过来，露出刻在背后的一行外文，“你听着，’寒冰与风暴淬炼出我们的战士’，这种句子多漂亮。可惜，太可惜了。”  
拿破仑又把手表拿过去翻着看，有些惊讶于自己从来没发现这是只坏表。它的秒针一颤一颤地发着抖，却没法往前迈出一步。  
“它值多少钱？”他问。  
店主挑了挑眉毛，像是惊讶于这种东西竟然有买家。“三个银币。”他最后说，“你完全可以用这笔钱去买只运作正常的手表。”

拿破仑敲碎了自己储蓄罐，开始频繁出入于报刊亭、牛奶店和糕点作坊。他把自己正在攒钱的事情告诉了在家散步的小白熊，从对方的脸上看不出什么表情，但第二天起床时，拿破仑在枕头边发现了一只纸叠的小鸟，折边笨笨的、许多地方没有对齐。

-  
拿破仑终于凑够三个银币的闲钱时，已经是冬末了。他领完工钱便踩着面包房打烊的点窜了出去，对身后老板娘呵斥他回来收拾善后的骂声充耳不闻。古董店没有挂营业的牌子，但门轻轻一推就开了——店主不在。  
“没人在这儿。”拿破仑还想东张西望地转一圈，门边的武士闷闷地说话了。  
“我要买那只手表。”这次他的口袋里装着真金白银，连当面对质的胆子都壮了不少。  
“让时间走下去，是吗？”这一回轮到武士沉默了很久，“他和你讲了那个故事。”  
“是的。”  
“王后成为大臣的舞女，王子变成玩具熊的那个？”  
“没错。”  
“那他有说过国王去了哪里吗？”武士又问，拿破仑愣住了。他一直在想怎么救王子，却从没思考过这个。  
“过去都是假的。”武士放下了自己的佩剑，每踏出一步就会与地面刮擦出哐当的声响，最后将那只手表放在了黑发男孩的手里，“这是我唯一能留给他东西。”  
“不需要付钱了吗？”拿破仑冲他喊，武士走回自己的位置，举着佩剑再无声响。

拿破仑是一路狂奔回家的。半路时那枚手表便开始咔哒地走动起来，齿轮摩擦响得如同撞击肋骨的心跳，一震一震地敲击紧捏着它的手掌。  
但是小白熊不在家。

桌上的黑白棋盘零散地摆了几只棋子，纸叠小鸟还留在枕边。拿破仑把空荡荡的家翻了个遍，从桌底到床头一处都没有放过，但是小熊的确不在了。  
拿破仑捏着手表站在街口，感觉心里空空的。  
夕阳开始西斜，光秃的枝头冒出颜色极浅的绿芽，有路过的摊贩认出了拿破仑，打趣着搡他。“小家伙，这是又去光顾哪家店了？”他们一边说，一边从盖上篷布的摊子下摸出一两个剩下的水果，塞进拿破仑的怀里。  
“就快开春了，到时候再来我们这儿帮忙啊。”

拿破仑再也没见过那只白熊，但他一直将手表随身保管，妥帖地放在行李箱的内侧夹层。  
直到他参军，直到他入狱，直到他被保释。他见过世界各地的古董店，甚至其中最顶尖的那一类。他运用职位之便触摸过从古至今的艺术品，如此清晰、如此精致，他抚着油画凹凸的笔触，华服上一针一线的刺绣，却再也没有看见一只做工细巧的白色玩具熊。  
过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有归途的路。许多年后，拿破仑才知道那句话是马尔克斯。以往的一切，春天都无法复原。

 

*  
说实话？其实拿破仑根本没有找到伊利亚的手表。他只是将童年时从古董店顺出来的东西来了场狸猫换太子，所幸苏联热衷集体主义，同一个批次的物件不会出现太多差别。伊利亚没看出有什么不同。  
“来喝一杯吧。”拿破仑将足以逆转全球局势的磁盘扔进火堆里，给两人的杯子里都倒上了慷慨的两指深。  
罗马的天气很好，枝头叶片油绿、阳光灿烂，离传说里的冰封之地很远。

 

FIN.


End file.
